MashlexWinchester
by Future-jetblackhearts
Summary: When Dean Winchester finds you in his bathroom of the Bunker, he couldn't be happier. But what could a small dancing session to an unplayed song lead to?


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean Winchester may not have been the smartest out of the crayon box, but there was one thing he was more than positive about: a lengthy warm shower, after a long and grueling day of working in the family business could only be defined as paradise, except for pie of course./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The possibilities were endless as to why Dean enjoyed taking showers. Perhaps it was the idea of being freshly cleaned, the warm climate or better yet, the feeling of the warm water relaxing his overworked tense muscles. But mostly, he mainly enjoyed it because it was an opportunity for him to put things aside and to put it simply into one word, relax. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Automatically after opening the shower handle, hot but warm water came crashing down in all directions, in some ways similar to waterfalls. Sinking in the feeling, Dean dunked his head, placing it right under the shower head so he'd just let the soft droplets damp his brown locks as well as his face, toned torso and broad shoulders. Threading his manly and massive hands over his head and into the same strands as well as combing it back and forth, Dean's bulging biceps were proof of the hard strain. Crouched lower this time but still under the violent assault of the water, the figure ran his hands over his face, long fingers tracing over the shape before stopping all together and thinking hard, his painful and difficult thoughts expressed on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once out of the shower, Dean headed to the vanity. Due to the burning hot water previously used and lack of fan, all mirrors were covered from head to toe with heavy and thick steam. Being used to such bigger things and more important ones, Dean couldn't seem to care less. Passing a strong hand over the mirror, it was free of any distractions, except for the smallest patch where one person was currently residing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"From behind him, Dean got the best glimpse of her back view. She was at the opposite end of the bathroom where the bath and cabinets were, in the process of taking a shower. Everything about her was enchanting. From her long silky brown hair cascading over her toned shoulders , to her taking out the smallest ounce of makeup, to taking out her plastic black frames and finally grabbing a towel from the cabinet after shedding her overused clothes. Just the scenario itself send arousal down to Dean's most private area./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was no denying it, you were the best thing that 's ever happened to him, after his life turned upside down so many years ago. There were too many reasons why. You brought the best out of him, making him smile in the worst of situations, becoming more respectful of women and even helping Sam and him when the opportunity presented itself. Heck, he even decreased his alcohol consumption. You were in his every thought, every minute of the day, calling himself blessed in all ways possible. Yet, that's also where he felt a large amount of pressure creeping on his shoulders. The pained expression from before came back but this time he concentrated on the figure behind him. Countless questions came into his head, all revolving about the same thing, self-doubt. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't deserve her, she doesn't need to be with me, she can pick someone better, it's because of me she's constantly on the verge between life and death. It's all because…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dean?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At the sound of his calling, Dean was rudely interrupted and lost completely touch of his pounding preoccupations. However, he didn't mind one bit, actually thanking the person who put his lover near him like this. Her voice as well as her personality and general person was the only way he could actually forget about his life and lose control. He was planning to do that right now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""(Y/N) What are you doing here?" Still at a reasonable distance but close enough to get a perfect view. Dean asked the question with a passionate voice while his irises scanned with a firing desire her well-developed curves hidden behind the towel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I was about to take a shower but if you're busy, then I'll just come back when you're done" you admitted, her voice filled with guilt, suddenly feeling more than bad of her intrusion. Taking ahold of her clothes off the hanger, she was in the process of leaving her partner alone if need be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yet, Dean wasn't very keen with the decision./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No!" Almost yelling his lungs out, he ran towards you, , his bowled legs guiding him to destination. One hand placed a firm grasp on your wrist, the other one clutching your shoulder with the same force, inviting you to stay. In the midst of it all, the pile was pushed back to floor, staying where it was meant to be for now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Instead, Dean had quite the proposition to share./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shower with me?" asking the question like it was something completely normal and not out of the blue, Dean's big green eyes suddenly lit up with brightness, excitement beyond belief and determination set in them. His voice, normally very strong, manly and strict had a hint of pleading hidden behind it. He was determined./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dean…I'm not so sure.." replying hesitantly but quickly to his great request, you let her words linger for a moment. You couldn't quite process an answer on the spot. After all, the last time you were asked to do something like this of this nature with him, it didn't end on a positive note. Well, unless you counted the love bites he left on your neck which left your wearing a scarf for two days. Or better yet, the immense bruises he covered your whole body with and left you in bed for days, meaning you couldn't go hunting with them. Sure you enjoyed it but to try it once more, that was a tough decision to make./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please, baby. I promise I'll be extra cautious this time" sensing the major hesitation in your voice and body posture, he automatically found some sort of compromise and way to make her give in. The pleading tone, very low seconds ago was now settled in full force into his voice. Those green eyes of his, always ready to work with him to add effect and victory were now placed at a perfect angle to give her his best puppy dog eyes. And as to add good measure, he began forming his lips to produce the most adorable but yet mature pout./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright. Just this once" having no choice in a situation like this, it didn't take you all that much to give in. After all, you couldn't resist a man like Dean Winchester. His perfect features, his sarcastic sense of humor, his personality, everything about him was enough to leave your mind blank. It was even stupid in the first place to think about refusing a chance like this. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Breathing in a sigh of relief now that you accepted his offer, Dean's smile grew from ear to ear, his pearly whites showcased in every possible way possible. You may not have heard it but he internally let a very boyish chant of "Yes!" in his brain. Suddenly overexcited by the idea, the same lips, pouted beforehand were still pouted now lingered across the back of your neck, the most sensitive spot sending shocks which felt like electricity down to her lower half./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This was most definitely not going to just a simple shower. Oh no, if anything it was going to be the furthest thing from that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bringing you even closer to him, Dean sneaked his arms around your waist, bringing them dangerously close to your bottom but not in an uncomfortable manner. In fact, there was nothing more comfortable than that specific position. Joining him in bringing yourselves closer to one another, you placed yout hands around his neck. You couldn't help but reminiscence on how this special position changed your life in more ways than she could count. Years back, you found yourself in a crowded bar which as abnormal. That's where you meet him. Sitting at the bar, he was asking for the hardest liquor they offered. He was captivating the moment you shared eyed contact with him. Tilting his head, he asked to dance with you. Not wasting such an event, you joined him on the populated dance floor. As the notes of Imaginary Lover were playing, yo got lost in his strong arms, creating scenarios in your head of an imaginary love with him. A few proper dates later, you were his. Now, you replayed that particular moment. Every lyric, every dance step, every contact was in sync, without even communicating. It's like you shared thoughts. Silence spoke when words couldn't and that's what exactly what was happening now. Instead of actually processing words, all you did was share smiles, heart eyes and precise looks Lost in a wonderful moment of bliss, there was absolutely nothing else you could do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yet, when the memory came to a sudden halt, Dean was the first to remind you it was over. Pushing his body on yours, sandwiching your pelvises in the process, he began grinding his evident growing bulge hidden behind the cotton you're your already aching core. Soft fingertips delicately traced the curves and muscles of your back only to reach behind your head and grab a fistful of your hair. Realization hit you hard: the loving Dean you danced with moments ago was now gone. The grasp he had on her locks was now being used to manipulate your movements. Titling your head to the side with her hair, Dean made sure to have the perfect angle before smashing his lips against yours. Despite the abrupt assault you complied and kissed him automatically back. It all commenced very romantically and quickly progressed from there. At first, your lips were pressed against each other, moving sensually against one another. Being completely content with what was happening, you secretly hoped he was satisfied as well because you weren't quite ready for what he planned next. Pressing his lips even harder on yours, if that was possible, you felt him take away her breath slowly but surely and maybe, possibly bruise your lips as well. However, when she felt the sharp edge of this teeth tugging on her bottom lip, there was no doubt in your mind that he wasn't going to be gentle with her body tonight. Bitting and tugging on the soft pink flesh, you gave him access, no hesitation as to why you shouldn't to and which he gratefully accepted. Opening your mouth, his tongue wasted no time in exploring the biggest to the littlest spots of your cavern. Knowing those places by heart, his tongues pressed itself flat on your palate, to your left cheek and finally to the inside of your mouth in general. Hitting danger zone when his tongue collided with yours , he knew you'd join in and that's exactly what he wanted. As tongues began tangling slowly it became an unspoken battle for victory. The question was simple: either it was the loser or the winner and neither of you wanted the first option. As the make out session become more and more heated, tongues clashed more violently each time, you both knew the end was coming soon. Winning the heated battle, Dean broke apart first, completely breathless and in desperate need of air. Stealing a quick glance at one another, you took in his whole body which was completely spent just by kissing but it was the shade of his eyes that left your mesmerized for a few moments. They weren't the usual soft green but darker, full of lust and almost looking brown. Just that was enough to make her weak in the knees. As for herself, you couldn't image what syou looked like. But, in Dean's mind, with your bruised lips, darker eyes and shaking body, you was the, no his definition of beautiful. One last look was shared before you were dragged to the small shower stall because heck, you both knew you wanted and needed this more than anything at the moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Feeling a freezing sensation slap across your body but mostly your back, it dawns on you that by the force of yourself being pressing you up against the titled wall of the heat box by Dean, you lost your only protection, the towel. . He doesn't give you much time before you realize that he completely lied about his earlier promise. But then again, it was your fault to believe it in the first place because that could never happen. Suddenly, the violent cold you felt beforehand escapes, turns to a pleasant environment of warmth and water keeps on dripping from above your head. Completely forgetting about the initial reason you were here, it comes to you that he opened the shower head and turned it to burning hot. Being completely exposed to him like this, Dean couldn't control himself any longer. His assault began on your hair, where he placed a caring kiss to the locks he abused of earlier. Moving on down south, he touched your forehead with another similar kiss. Continuing even further, he closed your eyelids manually and as weird as a place to kiss it is, he didn't seem to care and did it anyway. The whole thought of it made your body tingle in delight. Your cheeks were next where he all but leaft harder kisses than the previous ones. Your lips were another target, where he did leave a kiss to the bruised skin but it lingered for a few moments too many. Switching back to his dominant side, he bit down hard on the column of your neck, making you bite your lip, making it even more bruised than it already was to stifle your cry of pain. There was nothing more you waned than to not let him hear that. Somehow, he heard it and blew some air, thinking it would heal instantly but eventually it will just flourish into a purple bruise. As his lips go more down, his body followed with him. He let himself touch the surface of your collarbones, alternating between soft bites or butterfly kisses. The touch of his mouth on yours left nothing but an aching sensation down below and the want to continue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Completely ignoring or forgetting, you didn't know, he didn't take into consideration your chest. Instead, he continued down to your stomach, where he pressed a kiss there to which you let out a desperate loud whiny "Dean" because you weren't expecting that from him. Lifting his eyes up to look in your eyes, he smiled knowing his plan worked because hearing you cry out his name was the best thing to ever come to his ears. He headed back up to your breasts, where he treated them with the most respect, as if they were his own. Cupping them in his large hands, he weighed them, savoring the feeling of your skin against his palm./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can't get enough of them. They're beautiful, they're perfect and I'd do anything not to make you feel insecure about that because they're just so good" with a lust filled voice but still speaking some sort of truth, Dean praised his favorite part of your body, letting you know that he'd do anything to keep them just the way they are and you shouldn't feel insecure about them at all. Scattering gentle loving kisses all over them as not to hurt them, his invasion would be tender than other parts of your body. Taking one at a time, he kissed the skin at random spots which you were pretty sure he thought of in the first place because every one of them had you bucking your knees. Taking a firm hold on your nipple, now fully pebbled by the number of his ministrations, he placed it in between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it around a few times before sucking on the pink nipple. Taking the other breast in his mouth and giving it the same treatment, he all but left you in a mess of moans and pleasure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sinking completely down to his knees, your thighs were now seized by a strong grip. Moving his lips up and down the toned surface, he eagerly licked up the sheer amount of sweat accumulated due to the rising temperature in the small space occupied. No matter how many times he's done this and how honestly disturbing it is, more arousal than you ever thought possible continued forming trough the entity of your body. Smelling the excitement, he lifted up his head, a wicked grin forming on his lips and those devilish eyes stared right into yours. That was body language for warning but nothing could have prepared you for what came next. His eyes were the last thing you see before the tip of his tongue was running up and down your slit, testing your wetness. There was no doubt that with everything he did , you were practically dripping down your legs at the moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Perfect. You're already so wet. For me" lifting up his face once again and still staring into you, he praised you for being wet in the short amount of time you've been doing this. Then once again, his eyes were and all you saw was the back of his head, short brown hairs covering the skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bringing you even closer, the hunter closed your legs around his head so he as completely buried in between your thighs. You couldn't imagine the view or what it must have been like. His tongue made an appearance again, running it up and down your slit a few times before it wasn't enough for him. Over helmed with this immense pleasure he' was giving you, you tried to stabilize your shaking body by gripping unto the back of his head, gripping the short but perfect hairs as his tongue hit particular spots that sent you moving forward. One particular thrust of his tongue inside your cavern had you moaning then screaming in pleasure and tug the hair harder than you ever have before. He never stoped, , always sticking his tongue in and of your heat,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dean. I'm about to cum. Dean.. " Feeling the familiar tingle of a coming orgasm, you managed to say his name but in a more than shaky tone as well as letting him you know that with the bliss he was providing you, there was no way in hell you'll be able to last all that long./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's it, baby girl. Let it go. Cum for me" loving nothing more than hearing you in your most vulnerable moments, he encouraged you to let go and mostly for him. To help reach that momentum, you felt one of his hands on your hip, pushing back your crooked body to help relieve the shakiness. Two fingers of his other hands pushed inside you at a vigorous pace to help achieve what he wanted to give you the most. However, what brought you to blurred out vision , seeing stars and an even shakier body was his tongue pressed flat against your clit. You let go, the substance not even having time to make it down your thighs before Dean was eagerly taking care of it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nothing even all that much time to recover and bask in the afterglow, the next thing you saw was Dean no longer in a crouched position but now standing in front of you, his 6ft frame towering above you. Somehow, he was still completely covered and still supporting the devilish grin from before. He wasn't amused, not upset but to put it in one word, needy. Recovering quickly now that you didn't have much of a choice from the past experience, you knew he was going to overwork your body again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just like before, he sandwiched your bodies together, rubbing his completely hard crotch unto you again. Who knew how much in pain and in need of attention he must be in. Not even thinking straight, he took a hold of your hand, guiding it towards the knot nestled on the side of his hip, shaky hands fumbling for you to untie it. Once was off, , gravity lets the offending material drop to the floor and leaving him in his birthday suit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pushing you down by the top of your head, he quickly let you know he needed to have some sort of release. Being in control of the situation, you pressed one hand to the lowest part of his abdomen you could reach, pushed him against the other wall of the box He let out a loud grunt as his back hi the wall. Just like he was earlier, you were unable to control yourself when you see how good he looked at the moment . Your mouth watered at the sight of it. The tip was so red it was almost blushing and two veins wer sticking out, acting as if they had their own pulse. Your hand ttook control of the long digit, two fingers tracing mindless patterns on him. At the feeling of your skin on his, he let out a girlish moan which he tried to hide but you could hear it anyway, just loving that you could make him do that. Continuing your journey down, one finger droped to the closest testicle fondling it while another dropped to his tip, where drops of pre-cum started to accumulate and which you spread generously. He let out a grunt as you did so. Not giving him a warning, like he did to you, you guided him to your mouth, opening it wide enough to accommodate him He tasted bitter and salty but in a good way. Only managing to pump him a few times, you wondered why he was tugging on your hair, making him pull of you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We can't do that. I'll just come straight away and there's only one place I want to come" explaining in one brief sentence why you couldn't do that, you quickly understood why and didn't argue with him. After all, you'd also prefer if he didn't cum in your mouth but the place he was referring to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What came next had no warning whatsoever./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lifting you up by your armpits, you found yourself back to position number one. Even though you just came and your body was tired, the sight of him was enough to send another level of energy trough you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Already not having teased you enough, you felt Dean's tip linger across your entrance, just asking to be inside you. But, you knew he did it just to annoy you. Without any sort of warning, no kisses, he pushed himself into you. He was already stretching you in the best ways possible, his cock feeling incredibly amazing around your walls. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" You're so tight, (Y/N). You feel so good" Moaning at the feeling of your tightness gripping the ridge of his dick, Dean was very vocal about how he feels about being in this position./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pushing in and out of you, he begin pounding into you. Not satisfied with this cramped position, his hands tangled into your hair moments ago now grabbed your hips for the second time and hoisted you up against the wall you were currently pressed up against, your legs so tight around his waist that the was no chance of you falling but yet he still kept them there for a few minutes, making sure you were stable. As he pounded with no mercy into you, his hands found yours and intertwined them, pushing them up against the wall, visible through the steam. Kissing while he trusts nice and hard, you let him guide your lips in a heated movement while the water cascades down both of your bodies. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You can both feel it.. From his sloppy thrusts and kisses, to the tingling in your stomach to the water, you know you knew you wouldn't be able to last much longer than you already have. It's impossible./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dean. I'm close" warning him for the second time that night, you prepared yourself for oblivion by clutching harder to his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know. Me to" responding to your call, Dean found himself telling you the same thing. In his head, he's making you come first./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Come on, baby girl. Cum for me" encouraging you once again for the second time, one finger droped to your clit while the other one stayed intertwined with yours for good measure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With the scenario you were giving him and the pleasure running trough his body, Dean screamed out your name as your both let go at the same time. His hot seed coating your insides while yours leaks down your thighs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Riding out your orgasm, you clutched to each other like your whole life depended on it, shaking in the process, seeing nothing but white behind your eyelids for what felt like eternity. Coming back to reality slowly, he pulled out of you, smiling before opening the door, trying to get out and sending you a message that he has other preoccupations. Yet, you weren't quite ready to lose him yet and grabbed him by the arm, asking him to stay with you just a while longer. Holding each other tight in the small space, you just stood there , in the disappearing warmth being content to have him in your life. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eventually, real life came back to you through a cell phone ring. Either it was his or yours, you didn't know but to be honest, you didn't care. Ignoring it for the moment, you decided to let imaginary life last a longer, feeling like you deserved it in the arms of the only one and only Dean Winchester, the only one you've ever loved. /p 


End file.
